the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Catt meets Lizzy
A young girl, about 19, young, bright, filled with cheerful optimism and is a skilled magician (Actual magic user not illusionist), well not really she just tells people that. She can levitate stuff and make them disappear, she just can't bring them back. So don't give her anything valuable! She can also summon small things like trinkets such as pocket watches, collection in her long coat. She is dragging behind her, her trunk, she is a a researcher of magic. But no one believes in magic but she's the one that tries to understand magical and supernatural phenomena. No place to go and with a severe storm coming she is looking for a place to stay for the night. She approaches the society, hoping someone has the kindness to let her stay the night. As long as she had a roof over her head she would be just fine, She approached the steps and knocked. Her name btw is Lizzy Taylor. She also tends to be oblivious to what's going on and can be easily distracted and has a i can't do anything about since it's beyond my control kind of view on things. Catt Hatter: On her way across the main atrium, she heard someone at the door.Now who could that be? She thought, opening the door.* Hello? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Oh hi! I'm Lizzy and since i have no where else to go, i was wondering if i could stay here in till the storm goes away?" She asked. Catt Hatter: Sure. *She said, letting the girl step inside.* You look cold, want some tea? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Yes please" Lizzy said levitating her cart in from the bottom of the steps. Catt Hatter: Telekinesis, cool. *She lead the new girl to the kitchen and started making the tea.* You have a preferred kind of tea? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "It's magic" Lizzy corrected. "I prefer chamomile" Catt Hatter: *''Depending on who you ask, they're the same thing.'' She thought.* Chamomile is nice, it's soothing. Mind if I join you for a cup? *Catt added the tea leaves to the kettle to steep.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Sure" Lizzy said. "i'm the guest" Catt Hatter: Thanks. *Once the tea was done brewing she served them both a cup. Despite the friendly welcome, Lizzy's host seemed to lack energy.* So, what brings you to this neighborhood? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Oh just wondering around trying to get by with just my cart. Nothing new" Lizzy said drinking it her metallic foot of her mechanical leg catching the night. Catt Hatter: *Catt glanced at the girl's foot.* What do you do to "get by?" If you don't mind me asking. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Shift through trash for food, perform shows for money for food and or lodging. Sometimes people are generous and give me food but that is so rare." Lizzy said casually. Catt Hatter: *Catt perked up at the mention of performances.* Shows? What kind of shows? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Usually stuff like this and illusions." Lizzy said making the food on one counter levitate. Catt Hatter: Like magic shows? *she seemed unusually interested in this subject.* Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Yeah" Lizzy said. Catt Hatter: Me too! *She exclaimed, showing the first real smile Lizzy had seen since arriving.* Though, I mainly do slight-of-hand tricks as opposed to''actual'' magic. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Well i'm the best street magician London's ever seen, i've gotten a small following" Lizzy said proudly. Catt Hatter: Nice! I just do card tricks and the like on the corners of street fairs I find. *Catt suddenly paused, cup halfway to her lips.* Do you think you could teach me? Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "Some things yes but not all my tricks" Lizzy said. Catt Hatter: Oh of corse not! *Catt said quickly.* I wouldn't ask that of anyone. Miss Jekyll and Miss Hyde: "great!" Lizzy said. Obtained From People come and people go Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Nightmares from the Future